


Bev Crusher Day

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: BevCrusherDay [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BevCrusherDay, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc surprises Beverly on her 46th birthday.  P/C light. P/N mentioned.





	Bev Crusher Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #BevCrusherDay on Twitter and even approved by the lovely Gates herself!

Beverly smiled as she glanced at the memo that scrolled across the screen:

_Meet me at Holodeck 3. 1600.  Dress for riding. –JLP_

 Beverly checked the time.  0700.  Her shift ended at 1500, so that would give her just enough time to change.  Her relationship with Jean-Luc had been strained lately.  After he was rescued from Celtris III they had a long chat and he admitted to her they had told him she was there and it had been thinking about keeping her safe that had kept him complacent. She wept when he had told her, and the evening was spent with the two of them holding each other.  They had fallen asleep together on Jean-Luc’s sofa and it lead to...well, not really seeing each other, but their breakfasts had turned into also sharing dinner most nights and they had a comfortable relationship. It never quite crossed the line, but it sort of teetered on the edge.  In their 20-year friendship, they had shared only a handful of kisses prior to a few weeks ago.  But since Jean-Luc returned they seemed to have been kissing each other more frequently.  Never more than just a kiss, but it all felt warm and comfortable....and then Nella happened.

Beverly should have known something was up the minute she reached for Jean-Luc’s hand during Data’s concert and he pulled it away.  And then when Nella had the audacity to come into her Sickbay to tell her she was injured while playing with Jean-Luc!  Nella was lucky Beverly had taken an oath to do no harm, that’s for sure . And Jean-Luc...well, it wouldn’t have been the first time she showed up at his quarters for their standing breakfast date, but the last time had been years ago, and it had been Vash....who Beverly hardly had considered a threat to her relationship with Jean-Luc.  But seeing Nella there in her seat sipping coffee as if she just _belonged_ there had made Beverly’s blood boil. 

And then, Nella left. While on one hand, Beverly was thrilled that Nella had left, she also felt badly for Jean-Luc. He seemed to have fallen hard for the woman, dare she say, he might have even been in love with her?  But the upside to Nella being gone is he had resumed his daily breakfasts with her.  Beverly smugly smiled to herself. _Nella, you never had a chance_.

This morning’s breakfast had been simple.  Jean-Luc had been fairly quiet and Beverly was a little disappointed he hadn’t wished her a happy birthday.  She thought perhaps it had slipped his mind, and she wasn’t going to remind him.  But now this invitation had her curious....had he been planning this all along?

She put the thoughts out of her head as her first patient for the day arrived.  No time to think about Jean-Luc and their non-relationship  relationship right now. 

###

Beverly stood outside Holodeck Three, decked out in a blue blouse, black riding trousers, and riding boots.  She felt a little silly as crewmembers shuffled past her, but then again, why should she?  She was merely waiting for her companion. 

Jean-Luc came around the corner and Beverly’s breath caught in her throat.  _He really was rather good looking_.  Jean-Luc was wearing a soft creamy coloured shirt, the V-neck showing off the fact that most of the hair on his body was on his chest.  Beverly giggled to herself.  Jean-Luc soon came up to her and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek.  “What has you giggling?”

“Nothing,” she innocently said. “You look nice.”

“Aren’t I the one who is supposed to tell you you look nice?” 

“Well, do I?”

“Always.”  He accessed the panel next to the door. “Computer.  Run Picard-Crusher-23” 

The doors to the holodeck slid open.   “Enter when ready.”

“Well, shall we?”  He took her hand in his and they entered the room.  Beverly gasped. She was standing on a hill on a bright sunny day overlooking fields and fields of gentle rows of plants.  A tudor-style house sat in the distance. 

“It’s...beautiful, Jean-Luc.” 

“It’s La Barre.  I always wanted to show it to you.”

“Thank you.  I feel honoured.”

“Now that Robert and I are on....better terms, perhaps we can visit someday. I think you and Marie would get along well.” 

“That would be lovely.  So...horses?”

“Yes.  The stable is this way....I picked out a lovely mare for you.” The horse Jean-Luc had picked out for her was grey with a white star-shaped mark on her forehead.  “Her name is Silver Star. She was Maman’s favourite.”  Jean-Luc helped Beverly onto Silver Star.  “Shall we?”

They rode in companionable silence. Beverly’s horse was keeping pace with Jean-Luc’s and she was enjoying the feeling of the wind running through her hair and on her face.  Wind wasn’t exactly something you got to experience often when you were on a starship.

 Jean-Luc surreptitiously watched Beverly.  He loved the way her hair streamed behind her like a ripple of fire.  He thought he might like to run his fingers through her hair, and then stopped himself.  _No. Best not think about that_.  He led the horses up another ridge and pulled his horse to a stop.  Dismounting, he helped Beverly off her horse before pulling a pinic basket out from behind a tree.

“Prepared, were you?”  Beverly asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“I came in a little early...I wanted today to be special. Happy Birthday, Beverly.”

Beverly smiled. “I thought you hadn’t remembered.”

“No, I knew.  Perhaps I should have wished you a happy birthday this morning, but I had already planned this....shall we?”

“Lead on, Macduff.”  Jean-Luc levelled an annoyed gaze at Beverly, but she had laughter in her eyes.  “Oh, Jean-Luc, the look on your face!  As if I would ever dream of misquoting Shakespeare around you!”

“Hmm.” Jean-Luc quickly spread out the tartan blanket and pulled out a bottle of wine, two glasses, some cheese, baguettes, slices of apples, strawberries, and a small cake.  “It’s not much...” he said, passing a glass of wine to Beverly.

“No, it’s perfect.”  She leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek, but Jean-Luc turned his face and captured her lips instead.  When she broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes and smiled.  “Well, that was nice.”

“Indeed.”  Jean-Luc wrapped his arm around Beverly and pulled her closer.  Perhaps this would be a very happy birthday indeed. 

 


End file.
